


We don't talk anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter thought it would be for the best to break up with Wade.And yet,he can't be without him.





	

Peter sighs, closing the closet door, his Spider-Man mask in hand. He puts it on, pulling it down his neck where it blends with the rest of the suit. His head is throbbing and he hates the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feels like he's starving, at the same time though, he knows he would throw up if he ate something.

He opens the window and climbs on the roof, looking down at the streets. His heart sinks when his eyes land on the restaurant one street away from Peter's appartment. He shakes his head, the memories still there in his mind but pushed away.

Hr shoots his webbings onto the nearest lamp, swinging in the air. He closes his eyes as the pressure hits him in the face.  
But his mind starts working with the memories again, so he opens his eyes wide again, swinging one more time before landing on the roof of a house.  
'Superhero landing' he thinks and his heart skips a beat. He ignores that, as always. He's got used to certain things so far. The always present pain, the empty feeling in his gut.

What he is not used to is the loneliness, the borderline madness he's living every day. He hides his face in his palms and breathes heavily.  
He takes off the mask and looks up at the sky. The sun is hidden behind ugly grey clouds and Peter sighs again. Great. Rain. The last thing he needed.

He puts the mask on again, looking around to see if anyone is around. It can't go on like this, he decides. He's getting crazy and he needs to fix himself. Maybe seeing him with someone else would help him. And he's sure Wade moved on. It's been eight months. How couldn't he?

Peter runs to the edge of the roof, jumping high in the air before shooting his webbings out. He knows the way by heart, he spent hours in these streets, on the way to see Wade.  
His whole body is pressed against the wall, his elbow just a inch away from the window to Wade's appartment. Peter takes a deep breath and peaks inside. Wade is home, sitting on the couch, back facing the window. He has only sweatpants on and Peter can't help but think how cute and soft Wade looks.

All of a sudden Wade turns around and Peter quickly presses himself back, crawling up, so Wade doesn't see him.  
Wade opens the window and looks out, sighing. He's holding a phone in his left hand and Peter can hear a voice that surely belongs to a woman.  
'So he did move on,' Peter thinks.

"You know it's not like that." Wade speaks up and Peter looks down on Wade. Of course he has his mask on. But for some unknown reason, Peter really wants to see him, his face.

"I know it's been months, I'm counting you know." Wade continues. "I was thinking about visiting him or at least calling him. I wanna talk to him, hear his voice."

More of the feminine voice. Wade tilts his head to the side. "But what if he doesn't want to talk. He seems perfectly fine without me. After all, he broke up with me."

Peter's heart sinks. Wade is talking about him, he wants to talk to him.  
His head is spinning. Maybe he should tell Wade he's here.

"It's over." Wade whispers. "He moved on. I'll do the same."

Peter swallows the lump in his throat and climbs up to the roof of the building. It's late. He's late.  
Wade will let someone else kiss him, touch him, someone else will hold him. But no one can appreciate Wade for who he really is. No one knows him like Peter does.

"Baby boy? I mean..Peter?"

Peter looks up, trembling. Wade's there, his red suit looking lot darker in the dim light. Peter doesn't know what to say. There's about million things he wants to say.  
Finally, he takes his mask of and expects Wade to do the same but the older man doesn't.  
"Can we talk?" he whispers, voice shaky.

Wade frowns and Peter feels his stomach clench. "About?"

"Us." Peter takes a step towards Wade. "I was stupid, so stupid."  
Wade's still frowning but when Peter reaches for him, he doesn't move away. He even takes his hand.

"Are you serious?" he sounds so vulnerable, scared. "Peter I can't-"

"Baby boy." Peter interrupts and Wade looks at him confused. "You've always called me baby boy."

Wade sighs, pulling Peter closer. "Baby boy." he says, almost like testing it out. "I thought you wanted this. The separation."

"I was stupid, thinking that I can live happily without you." With trembling fingers he pulls off the mask, staring into Wade's eyes.

"But.. Are you really sure? I can't.. I won't.. I don't wanna lose you again."

"You won't."

And Peter's never been more sure about anything. Peter needs Wade. Spider-Man needs Deadpool.  
Peter was afraid that he will never find someone who he could be with, he was scared that his enemies would hurt them. But then Wade came along, with his stupid jokes and boxes inside his head. And Peter fell deep.

"I love you." Peter whispers as the first raindrops fall on his shoulders.

"Wanna make out in the rain?" Wade smirks and Peter laughs, butterflies in his stomach as their lips meet.

When they make love that night, it's not slow, it's not romantic. It's frantic, possesive with Wade groaning "Mine" into Peter's skin while the rain taps on the window.

That night, Peter finally sleeps without having nightmares.


End file.
